fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mineral
Statistics Mineral is a rare combination element consisting of Earth + Crystal + 100 diamonds. Some could say this is kind of based off the Earth & Crystal elements. Its power moves are: Close Range, Multi-Projectile, Blast, Contact, and Ult. Its power is based on defense and damage for most of the time. Stats Spells Garnet Orb (Blast Spell) "User creates a large Garnet Orb that can flings opponents on contact." * This spell costs 0 shards and 300 mana. * Dmg for this spell is 250. * The garnet's color can be either red or maroon (depending on the user's level). * This spell is very similar to Concentrated Explosion in a big way since it can fling players on contact. Shattering Quartz (Contact Spell) "User traps an opponent in Quartz that 'shatters' when the user claps his/hers hand." * This spell costs 250 shards and 350 mana. * Dmg for this spell is 150. * Users who get close enough to the Quartz once it shatters will be dealt 20 dmg. * Other users can destroy it by using a spell strong enough to break the Quartz. The caster will then deal 20 dmg (This is similar to Nuclear's "Atomic Implosion"). * The Quartz can either be black or white. Golden Nuggets (Multi-Projectile Spell) "User shoots 20 tiny fast-moving nuggets of gold that pushes the opponent whilst dealing a small amount of damage." * This spell costs 400 shards and 400 mana. * Dmg for this spell is 55. * For those who takes this as a joke, the word "nugget" in this spell is like small chunks of rock. NOT '''chicken nuggets. * Instead of shooting the bullets in 1 line, the user will create 1 symbol on each hand and shoot 10 nuggets from the symbols. '''Amethyst Crumble "User grabs a large chunk of amethyst and it can 'crumble' onto the opponents." * This spell costs 600 shards and 750 mana. * Dmg for this spell is 350. * Users under the chunk of Amethyst wont be quick enough to escape it since the chunk will quickly crumble onto opponents. * A small shockwave can hit the opponents and they can deal 10 dmg for 10 seconds at a slow pace. * There is a rare time where the chunk will stay on the ground and users can climb on it. This is very useful during battles. Mineral Cyclone (Ultimate Spell) "User creates a hurricane-like storm full of minerals. This can suck up and attack opponents." * This spell costs 1000 shards and 1100 mana. * Dmg for this spell is: 50 if you are hit by raining minerals, 100 if you get sucked into the cyclone, & 350 when you are in the eye of the storm. * The cyclone is '''VERY '''big (probably as big as the ultimate "Polaris"). * The minerals act like fast acting hailstones as they quickly fall to the ground. * The eye of the storm is a dangerous area to go if you end up getting put into it. * At '''EXTREMELY '''rare times when using this ult, shards/diamonds could end up in the cyclone and the rain. The picture for the ult will be made soon!!!! Trivia * Before this was called Mineral, this was going to be known as Diamond but I had no ideas for the spells. * The spell "Garnet Orb" gets its name from Sailor Pluto's Garnet Orb from Sailor Moon. * Mineral Cyclone was going to be replaced by Igneous Eruption. * The spell Golden Nuggets will have its bullets looking like shards. * Golden Nuggets at rare times could shoot out a shard or 2. This can be noticed if a bullet does not explode onto the ground. Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.